


Power

by nicthetoony359



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthetoony359/pseuds/nicthetoony359
Summary: What does a killing machine do when it's won the war it's meant to fight?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been fucking dead on here for a while. Finished Kuuga recently and I'm delving further back into the catalog with the Showa Riders plus some other Showa Toku like Gorenger and the Magnificent Zubat.
> 
> So idk expect some Kamen Rider X content or something in the near/distant future
> 
> cw// for implied terrorism, and violence committed against children

The young boy in Godai’s arms was no older than five years old. He wagered that even without the wounds covering his body and the broken state of his legs that the child was already struggling for food and water before even the most simple of his pleasures was taken away from him by ash and fire. He was so young, at an age where he shouldn’t have had to know what it was like to just survive without any promise of anything afterwards.

But well, Godai knew that more children than he’d like to admit fit that description.

Slowly, Godai walked through the rubble of what was once an apartment complex. He had to focus on his strength, be careful with it. The power that the Amadam granted him had been useful for moving aside the bits of rubble even a team of full grown men couldn’t lift, but it made the boy he held as fragile as tissue paper in his grasp.

He had been sightseeing in the city streets when the explosion sounded across the area, bringing down hundreds of lives with it. The ones who survived would have to contend with their new homelessness in the months and years to come, not to mention the mountain of debts they would have if they wanted to heal their severe injuries.

Godai tried not to think about it in the moment, he had the power to help in the here and now, and he had to keep his mind focused on that.

When he walked into the street, filled with first responders, ambulances, and police, a crying little girl came to him first. _God,_ she was so young, younger than the boy barely breathing in his arms was. Her face was covered in ashes and her eyes were wide and dry. She was yelling something at him- a word Godai knew meant “Little Brother”.

A set of voices, older and terrified yelled for the girl to come to their side and Godai saw a mother and father put their arms around the girl, facing Godai down with fear. He couldn’t fault them for it, from where they were standing he must’ve looked downright demonic, cloaked in red armor with golden horns poking out of his head. Godai didn’t like using the Amadam, and the Amadam didn’t like it when Godai used it for anything other than it’s intended purpose of destruction, but when lives were at stake what either of them preferred was irrelevant.

His eyes were torn away from the family when a woman dressed in blue wearing a sea-foam blue medical mask yelled something at him. Godai approached the woman and gave the boy to the first responder. The family, their son now the only thing on their mind ran towards the boy as doctors carted him away in an emergency bed. As they walked away, the daughter looked back at Godai, yelling something he couldn’t quite make out over the noise of the crowd.

A part of Godai wanted to give his trademark thumbs up, smile and tell the family that everything was going to be okay.

But he couldn’t promise them that. There wasn’t a Gurongi he could kill this time to keep people safe.

Instead, he nodded at the girl and turned back to the rubble. There were still people he needed to help, and that was the least he could do with the power he was given.


End file.
